My Little Scarf Maker
by Naktarra
Summary: Times have changed and Canterlot's walls now slowly lose their colour. Celestia's rein has ended and there is no-pony who remembers the night. Now living in an endless day, Milkshake, Flirto Lee and Dream Darling must find out what happened to Equestria's most powerful ruler.
1. Chapter 1

"Just hold still and…." There was the snip of scissors as Dream Darling cut the last thread of her wonderful new scarf she had created. A scarf large enough to probably be a blanket if it wasn't wrapped around Milkshake's head as she posed as the model.

"You're done now? Really? Are you sure you don't need to add another twenty details to this?" She shook the scarf off her head and flipped her mane to position.

Yes, this was her friend's hobby and yes this is what she did a lot. It was actually quite strange that with Dream's scarf collections, she wasn't considered Ponyville's own hoarder. Not to mention the work room she was standing in was piled with art supplies a plenty.

"I got to get to the diner, Dream." Milkshake stretched out her legs, it had felt as though she had been standing there for hours being a scarf model. The scarf was now being neatly folded and put into a nice little box by Dream, along with the rest of the scarves she had made that day.

That was Dream Darling's hobby, if it couldn't be guessed. As obsessed as she was with scarves, even her cutie mark being a big blue scarf, she loved making crafts. Cards, boots, toys, hats, and of course, scarves.

A pony could only have so many booties and scarves. It was hard to find any pony in Ponyville anymore to give them to now that every pony had at least five to ten scarves from what she thought might be her completely mental friend.

She went to exit her friend's room but was stopped by that sad voice her friend could put on, like she felt like a hurt puppy dog begging, "Where are you going?"

Milkshake turned around to see her friend right up in her face, her lip quivering and her eyes were round, "But, but you promised we'd make more crafts today."

Oh no, that look.

That look, she couldn't stand that look.

That was her biggest weakness, the puppy dog eyes. She'd probably fall into the hands of Discord if he gave her that sad look. It was like a guilt trip, as if she had slapped Dream Darling and their friendship was coming to an end.

Of course Discord was locked up though and there was no chance of his escape anymore.

Dream got closer, she was nose to nose with her, as it felt her pony friend was directly staring into her very soul.

No.

No stop it.

Dream, that's not cool.

Stop it!

You're making me feel bad!

"Dream, stop it." She said in a very flat and deadpan voice, trying to give the 'not amused' look as Dream's lip gave yet another quiver.

The look was too much, as Dream Darling looked down at her feet and scuffed her hoof on her brightly coloured carpet, letting out that sad-sad puppy dog whimper.

"But, Milkshake, you promised. Remember? When you were in the diner? I was so excited and we were going to have so much fun." She looked at Milkshake, getting closer to her friend, if possible.

"Milkshake, I have something to tell yo-" Dream's mouth was stuffed with a booty that Milkshake found nearby. "The whole 'I love you' speech doesn't work Dream. Plus, it's creepy. Anyways, see you around. If you need me, I'll be at the diner."

Milkshake trotted out of her friend's house, with her friend watching her leave while she was wistfully looking into the distance. Like some how that would bring her friend back into the room and they would make scarves again.

Forever.

Because Milkshake was Dream's PPF.

Pony Pals Forever.

That's what they were.

Forever.

"So where's Dream?" Said that stupid voice from behind the counter. Milkshake turned her head to see that oh so popular stallion, talk of Ponyville almost every day since he moved from Canterlot or so he said.

Flirto Lee.

Was that french or something? She felt that name was suppose to mean something, like a witty pun of some-sort that would reflect on his character.

No, that couldn't be it.

"Doing what she usually does. Sewing, knitting, etcetera."

She slid a large chocolate sundae to a little old pony at the end of the counter. The little pony squinted at the drink, which looked like way too much for such a pony. She was also a confused old pony as when she took a sip, she found out that her pony dentures were backwards in her mouth and she couldn't enjoy in sundae until she figured out what was wrong with her teeth.

"Ah, so Dream is still being crazy? I don't see why she makes scarves, it's like there is always hot sunny weather out." He gave his elegant mane a little flick.

"Yes well, she believes scarves are for all occasions." Milkshake spoke in her matter-of-fact-I'm-still-smarter-than-you tone.

"Yes, but with the weather this hot, It's even a wonder how I can keep such an expensive jacket on." Flirto Lee nodded to his oh-so expensive vest and gave his mane another intelligent flick, which was starting to drive Milkshake crazy.

"Well, scarves can be light. She doesn't have to always make heavy scarves, I mean, she's made some nice hats that I've been meaning to wear since they match my mane."

She shot a glance to the old pony at the end of the counter, who currently was drinking the milkshake through her left nostril.

"Oh dear, my little pony, no!" Milkshake rushed to the poor pony, "You can't do that. The milkshake goes into your mouth."

"Ehhhhh." The old pony looked up, squinting with her dusty spectacles crooked on the end of her drooping snout, "Listen here Ice Cream."

"Milkshake." She corrected him.

"Don't interrupt me, Icecream Cone! Back and my day we ponies could drink our drinks however we wished and no-pony was going to judge us for it."

"Through your nose?" She was getting her a new straw already, the one she has been using was covered in a questionable amount of snot as the little old pony gave a great sneeze.

"Lyra, please. Can you drink it normally?" She stuck the new straw into the half snorted milkshake, feeling like gagging at the thought of what kinda horrible things had travelled up the decrepit old pony's nose.

Although the big fat "no" answered her as the new straw entered the pony's left nostril and the cup began to empty.

Lyra use to be a normal mare.

Apparently.

"Uh," Flirto Lee was getting up, giving his mane and tail another annoying flick, "I'll see you around later today, good luck with, uh, her." He nodded to Ol' Lyra, looking as though he wanted to escape before he threw up seeing Lyra spraying snot through the straw and into the foamy ice cream.

"Ya, thanks a lot."

So he bailed on her.

"Flirto Lee, what's going on?" Dream Darling was at a quick paced trot behind Flirto Lee, Ponyville residents everywhere in sight, flooding the street as they stared in udder horror at what was coming towards them.

The sun was still high, as it always felt it was and the big blue scarf around Dream's neck felt like it was pricking her from the heat.

The distance showed what every-pony was staring at. Something large with pale turquoise outstretched wings seemed to be gliding in the distance. A large full glittering mane, sleek like water, but as coarse and singed as fire.

Dream had never seen anything like it. Surely it couldn't be another pony. No pony ever looked like that. No pony had ever had both a horn and wings. No pony could be that big.

Dream found comfort standing next to her friend as even he, even who she considered the coolest pony around looked rather scared, staring into the bright sky.

"Mommy, what is that?" A small filly could be heard mumbling nearby.

Dream Darling couldn't even answer a child's question. Although ponies much older than her knew perfectly well who this pony must be.

"She returns!" There was a growl from the crowd of over a hundred ponies.

"Traitor!" They chanted, Dream's poor ears feeling as they were going to burst from the suddenly rippling wave of sound all around her.

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The night has so much more to offer, my lady."

"Yes, I'm aware Luna, but nothing can live in the dark for long. Not everyone is keen to seeing in the dark either. And Luna, you know that once you stop holding off the dark, all of Equestria will be put into shadow, forever. You control the night, Luna, I can only control the heat of the single day we live on and on in. Time is meaningless when there is no night."

"But my lady, what about the elements of harmony? Can't they help? The elements have been able to defeat some of the strongest enemies in Celestia's time, why not now?"

"Because no heart can work in harmony when shrouded with guilt; and guilt may not be tampered with. The ponies of Equestria now have lived a long time without the night, so I don't suppose why it can't be like this forever."

"But Princess." Luna's voice seemed to echo empty around the main hall of Canterlot's castle. Bouncing duly off the crumbling walls.

"No Luna, _no pony_ has to know. Canterlot is empty, it's just me and you, the elements of harmony and Princess Cadence. Cadence will make sure that the ponies will feel undying love for their homes, before they realize that they are no longer ruled by the sun and night. The elements of harmony may not be able to save us, but they help strengthen the balance to make sure that no one will remember what happen."

"Nobody will remember the dark! No one will remember the peaceful times in life!" Luna's knees seemed to buckle and send her sliding to the ground.

"No pony will remember me."

"Hush now," The flutter of great and powerful wings fell around the previous princess of the night, "Let your own wings guide you, Luna. Just please remember, that night anticipates the dawn, and your dawn is gone. There is no night. You are forgotten. Harmony is forgotten."

There was a gentle click of gold plated as the great princess of today knelt down, her wing curling in comfort around the princess.

"She'll be back." She nuzzled Luna's cheek before rising, and flapping mighty wings, soaring into light.

The light that bare the sun.

The light that warmed Equestria.

But the same light that fell so coldly on Canterlot castle, it felt as if the colour was being sucked out from meaning, prophecies turning white over the years, and hope only being found in the cheery lies of places like Ponyville.

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!"

The yells of anger followed her down to her descent to Ponyville. A hundred pony faces, new and old watching as she landed on the steep ground in front of them.

It felt as she got closer to ponyville, the sun blazed hotter against her feathers, her wings stiffer as she curled them back to her body.

"I am nobody's traitor!"

The crowd went silent under the powerful sounding command.

"I am here for some of you to join me." Her voice calmed as the angry stares and pulsing heat burned deeper into her both through body and mind.

"By a pony named Cheerilee, I ask you to step forward."

There was a separation in the crowd as a pale and very old purple pony walked towards the mighty alicorn with no questions asked.

"Cheerilee, are you ready to enter Canterlot castle with the rest of your pony friends from years ago? The years of night and day? Where you will experience everything of the past?"

The younger ponies, looking around each other, murmured in confusion.

The night? It was if this strange pony, if even a pony was speaking another tongue.

Who was this pony? She had never been seen before.

There was no pony with both horns and wings.

Although Cheerilee seemed to know what the great mare was speaking of,

and she bowed her head in respect.

"You came here to Ponyville," her old voice rasped, "You are no traitor to me, I'll shall go with you. I have waited so long, to see them again. The harmonies, my friends. Macintosh."

The great pony spread her wings wide, her horn glowing a faint green along with Cheerilee who was now carrying the same faint glow. She seemed to lift from the ground very slowly. The old pony looked startled, not aware of what was going on.

The alicorn gave a respectful nod to pony she was lifting, her wings curling back to her body stiffer than ever. The heat was still pounding on her, making her feel faint as if it was trying to suffocate her.

She gave her head a wild shake to clear her mind.

And then; they disappeared.

"Cheerilee!" Dream Darling bolted forward in the crowd, pushing the many bodies of ponies panicking aside.

She was gone and so was that green monster.

The monster with both horn and wings. The monster that flew down to ponyville, claimed of not being a traitor to those who recognized her and then left.

With the pony she loved with everything she knew. The pony should could go to with all her worries.

"Cheerlee!"

She swung her head around side to side, but there wasn't even footprints in the dirt to show where he friend had been.

"Dream?" Flirto Lee was trotting up behind her, his striped mane looking a little ruffled and looking rather shaken. Although he couldn't leave his friend to panic. Not his sweet, dear little Dream Darling, so he comforted her with a light nuzzle.

"It'll be alright Dream." He trailed off on his words as Milkshake game galloping up to them panting, "What happened?" She seemed panicked and rather hysterical. "I saw everything from the back. Who was there? Where is Cheerilee?"

All ponies, as old or older than dear sweet Cheerilee were walking off, not staying with the other to converse on what had just happened. Some were talking to each other as if congratulating an old friend who just announced an engagement.

They were excited Cheerilee left.

They weren't worried why.

Milkshake looked to Dream and Flirt then slowly turned her head back to the older ponies, who had cleared out.

"What?" She murmured, blankly staring forward while her other two friends were comforting each other after the shock.

They _knew_ something.


End file.
